Barracks
Were you looking for the Westbrook Garrison in Elwynn Forest, sometimes referred to as the "Barracks"? Barracks (which is the singular and plural form of the word), a place where troops are trained, can be found all over Azeroth, in different styles. The Champions' Hall, Command Center, and SI:7 in Old Town all seem to be in the style of the Alliance barracks of the Second War. For some reason, the Keep design used in Warcraft III was combined with the barracks design of Warcraft III to create the type used in World of Warcraft (it is unknown if this is a lore or gameplay detail). The result is that the same model is used for both the Keep and the Alliance barracks. Westbrook Garrison in Elwynn Forest is a good example of Alliance barracks. Similarly, the Horde Stronghold design was combined with the Horde barracks of Warcraft III (which changed little since the second war) to create the structure used in World of Warcraft. Though, the same model is not used for both structure types; the old barracks design went to the Stronghold (minus the rear fifth tower for some reason), and a new, more open design (based on the style from Warcraft III) was created for the Horde barracks. Some of the buildings that use the "Stronghold" model are called barracks. it is unknown why the second-level 'town halls' and barracks of both races were merged. Razor Hill Barracks is a good example of Horde barracks. Human barracks (and Alliance) This is where the men of arms come for training and recruitment. Footmen, Knights and Archers can be found here, constantly honing their skills as they wait to be called forth into battle. When you need more fighting men, you will come here to get them. The crews that man catapults are also trained here, and when you require the services of one these great machines, it will be routed through this site. Barracks are large, fortified structures that offer training and housing for the many warriors in the Alliance. An integral part of any defended community, the barracks foster unity and good will between the races. Human Footmen live alongside elves and dwarves — all training together under one roof. The training of ballista crews and the construction of these war machines also take place within the barracks compound. The barracks are the staging area and bunking quarters for most human troops. It is within the barracks’ walls that footmen are taught the art of shield defense. Here, dwarves and humans train side by side, united by the threat of their common enemy. Image:WC1HumanBarracks.gif|Human barracks of the First War. Image:HumanBarracks.gif|Alliance barracks of the Second War. Image:HumBarracks.jpg|Alliance barracks of the Third War. Orc barracks (and Horde) The training of Orcish armies took place in this structure during the First War. Grunts, spearmen, and raiders all practice the skills needed to slay the enemy in the cruelest form imaginable. When your forces have been depleted and more warriors are needed, fresh recruits can be found here. The crews that man the awesome catapults are also trained here, and when one of the mighty devices is required, it will be routed through here as well. The most highly honored structure in any Orcish community, the Barracks maintains the necessary facilities to train Orc, Troll and Ogre troops for battle. The clash of cold steel and the war cries of Troll Axethrowers can be heard from dawn until dusk - serving as a constant reminder of the warlike mentality of the Horde. Barracks provide lodging for the orc troops. Sometimes a place of dissension within the lower ranks, the barracks houses not only orcs, but also bloodthirsty trolls. Here catapults are assembled and readied for war. Image:WC1OrcBarracks.gif|Orc barracks of the First War. Image:OrcBarracks.gif|Horde barracks of the Second War. Image:Barracks.gif|Horde barracks of the Third War. Draenei barracks The draenei barracks is a draenei unit that trains draenei seers, draenei vindicators, draenei stalkers, salamanders, and draenei harbingers who helped kill the fel orcs when Illidan was closing the Dark Portals in Outland to prevent Magtheridon's demons from getting through. They are found in the Warcraft III The Frozen Throne expansion Human campaign. High elven barracks Barracks were used by high elves that helped fend off Arthas as he tried to attack their capital Silvermoon and Quel'thalas in Warcraft III by producing fighting units. The blood elves use a different barracks that produces different units in the Frozen Throne expansion campaign in Warcraft III. It cannot be built by the high elf probably due to the limited ability of the map editor prior to the Frozen Throne Expansion. With the Frozen Throne expansion map editor, it is possible to make additional groups with building orders. Blood elven barracks The barracks helped the blood elves and Kael'thas in the Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Human expansion campaign. They resemble human-built barracks. Gallery Image:Champions' Hall.jpg|Champions' Hall Image:Command Center.jpg|Command Center Image:SI7.jpg|SI:7 Image:Westbrook Garrison.jpg|Westbrook Garrison Image:Razor Hill Barracks.jpg|Razor Hill Barracks References Category:Warcraft: Orcs & Humans buildings Category:Warcraft II buildings Category:Warcraft III buildings